


Second chances

by foxdl



Category: Jack Taylor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxdl/pseuds/foxdl
Summary: Six months have passed since they broke up, however there are things that still need to be said.





	Second chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it :)

6 months has passed since Kate had broken up with him and started to date Anthony (that idiot). Life had been quiet those last months, but he still couldn’t forget her and craved for something more than a friendship.   
It was a Saturday morning, with nothing else to do but reading a book peacefully in the living room and trying not to think about her (if that was possible).

He was getting to an interesting part of the story when the bell rang. He decided to ignore it, but a second ring broke his concentration. With a curse he stood up and went to the door. He was about to insult whoever was outside when he saw it was her and the words got stuck in his throat: the last person he was expecting and the only one he wanted to see was there, in front of him.

“Hi Jack”, Kate said.

“Hi…”

“Are you busy?”

“No… I was just reading a book, come in”

“Thanks”

They walked to the living room, Kate sat on the large sofa and Jack remain on his feet.

“Do you want something to drink?” He said while walking to the kitchen. “No, thanks” she answered. He poured himself some water and returned to the living room.

“So… what’s up with you? I haven’t seen you around lately”

“No much, the usual work with the guards and keeping track on Darrah so that he stays out of trouble".

Jack nodded, she didn’t mention ‘Lord dimple’, so he saw an opportunity there.

“And how are things with Anthony?”

“He is in London in a business trip”.

“I see.. so that’s why you decided to visit me today?”

“Well, yes and no… and I had a mammography a couple of days ago”, she said looking at nothing outside the window.

Jack froze in place, he wasn’t expecting that kind of news. “Oh” was all he could manage to say trying not to look troubled.

“Yes, it was a follow-up from the surgery, to see if everything is ok”. She spoke trying to keep her voice even.

Jack was getting worried by the minute, “And you got the results?”.

“Yes, I received an email early with them, but I haven’t seen them”.

He sat down on the other couch, thinking about the possibilities of that. “Why?”

“I… I guess I didn’t want to read them alone”

“I see… Well you are not alone anymore Noonan, open the damn email and see what it says”, he said, trying to make it sound as it was nothing important despite the knot he felt in his guts.

Kate picked up her phone and opened the email. Her face was serious while reading. After a few seconds she breathed out and put the phone back in the table. “I’m ok, the results are normal” she said with relief and a hint of a smile in her face.

Jack, who had been holding his breath all along, finally exhaled. “Those are really good news”.

“Yes, it seems like I got a second chance”.

“Yes. you do. And what are you planning to do with it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just thought that maybe it is time for you to think about what you really want in your life”

“I don’t think I am following you, Jack”

Jack couldn’t hold it anymore, he had to tell her how he felt.

“Come on, Kate! Are you telling me that you are happy with ‘Lord dimple’? You got a second chance, why don’t you give me one?”

Kate didn’t know what to say except for “Anthony asked me, before leaving, to move in with him”.

Jack felt those words like a punch in the stomach, that couldn’t be happening. “What?! Did you… so you… are moving in with him?”

“I don’t know yet, it is not an easy decision, I told him I will have an answer when he returns". She squeezed her hands tightly together, and lowered her eyes.

Jack’s heart was pounding faster, this was his chance. “You are lying to yourself: if you really love him this should be an easy choice”

She snorted, “What do you know about love and relationships? Besides, have you considered that you are not always right?”

He sat down across her, took her hands in his and said “I’m just being honest”.

“That’s a first”, but she didn’t pull her hands free.

“No, Kate, I always tell you the truth. That last time it was a mistake trying to hide what happened with Mason, but I won’t do it again. Don’t you think we deserve another chance?” He said while looking intensely at her.

“I know you too well Jack.. I don’t know if I can trust you, and you told me you won’t change”.

“You have trusted me in the past”. He made a pause and said “And that’s the thing Kate… I thought I could’t change, but these months without you proved me that I can do it, because you make me a better person, I just needed time”.

And with those words he leaned slowly towards her, asking for permission with his eyes, she held her breath and lowered her eyes to his lips. Jack took it as a yes and kissed her, gently, trying to prove that he really meant it.

Kate didn’t pull back: she had missed this, his lips, his beard and the things he made her feel with just a little kiss. She was scared of those feelings, of not being sure what was coming next, but maybe those feelings were exactly what she needed. She broke the kiss to say “I missed you” while caressing his cheek with her hand. He leaned his head into her hand and breathed “I missed you too”.


End file.
